Emerald City High (school)
Description Emerald City High School 'was founded in 1900 as a place for the youths of Oz to learn how to follow in their parents' fairytale footsteps. Classes are chosen based on their destiny; students are given classes suitable for them to appropriately play their role in their story. As of the year 2000, following your destiny hasn't been a requirement to graduate from this elite Ozian school, and an elective is offered to the students who do not intend on following their destinies. Speaking of which, graduation rates at this school are very high and their highly educated staff has been very beneficial to the student body. They offer many electives, hextracurricular activities, sports, and have many clubs for the students to join. Location It is located in the Emerald City of Oz, but more specifically, in the Royal Palace of Oz. Mostly the upper levels, though parts of the school do extend outside and downstairs. Staff Head(s) of School *'Principal - Ozma *'Vice-Principal' - Dorothy Gale Teachers *'Professor H.M. Wogglebug T.E.' - Fairytale English, Literature, & Writing (Substitute Teacher) (Male) *'Cowardly Lion' - ??? (Male) *'Flying Monkey' - ??? (Male) *'Scarecrow' - General Magicmatics (Male) *'Wheeler' - ??? (Male) *'Glinda the Good '- Royal Studies (Female) *'Munchkin '- ??? (Female) *'Winkie '- ??? (Male) *'Gillikin '- ??? (Male) *'Quadling '- ??? (Female) *'Oscar Diggs/Wizard of Oz '- ??? (Male) *'Tik-Tok '- ??? (Male/Agender) *'Kalidah' - ??? (Male) *'Dr. Pipt/Crooked Magician' - Science & Sorcery (Male) *'Sir Yellow Knight' - ??? (Male) *'Betsy Bobbin' - ??? (Female) *'Musicker/Allegro da Capo' - Muse-ic Class (Male) *'Jack Pumpkinhead' - Building & General Archihexture (Male) *'Captain Fyter' - ??? (Male) *'Wicked Witch of the South' - Cauldronary Arts (Female) *'Wicked Witch of the West' - General Villainy (Female) *'Wicked Witch of the East' - Witchness Management (Female) *'Nick Chopper/Tin Woodsman' - Woodshop Other Staff *'Mombi' - Lunch Lady Students Important Notes: : - Emerald City High is a boarding school for the students who are from different parts and further reaches of Oz. : - Along with all of these students, there are many wheeler and flying monkey students. Transferred Students to Ever After High *'Fraid Crow' - Son of the Scarcrow *'Donny Gale' - Son of Dorthy Gale *'Kowaly Lion' - Daughter of the Cowardly Lion *'Steel Tinman' - Son of the Tin Woodsman *'Forrest Wizard' - Son of the Wizard of Oz *[[Angeline Patchwork|'Angeline' Patchwork]] - Daughter of the Scraps, the Patchwork Girl of Oz *'Joanna Jamb '- Daughter of Jellia Jamb *'Lydia Ev' - Daughter of Princess Langwidere of Ev *'Lexia Ev '- Son of Princess Langwidere of Ev Students Still Attending *'Johnathan Pumpkinhead' - Son of Jack Pumpkinhead *'Caterina Glass' - Daughter of the Glass Cat *'Ciana Bunn '- Daughter of Mr. Cinnamon Bunn of Bunbury *'Westa East' - Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East *'Emerald Gates' - Daughter of Guardian of the Gates *'Keynan Gates' - Son of the Gaurdian of the Gates *'Glorianne Goodwitch' - Daughter of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South *'Ozala Oz' - Daughter of Ozma of Oz *'Cameron Pipt '- Daughter of the Crooked Magician (Dr. Pipt) *'Roselyn Rinkitink' - Daughter of King Rinkitink, ruler of the land of Rinkitink *'Easta West' - Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West *'Humility Wogglebug' - Daughter of Professor H.M. Wogglebug *'Oliver Unlucky '- Son of Ojo *'Honey Tiger' - Daughter of the Hungry Tiger *'Vixia Ix '- Daughter of Queen Zixi of Ix *'Tinka Tok '- Daughter of Tik-Tok *'Max Ix '- Son of Queen Zixi of Ix *'Alphabet Sea-Serpent' - Daughter of the A-B-Sea Serpent *'Ross Rattlesnake '- Son of the Rattlesnake *'Kaleb Kalidah '- Son of a Kalidah *'Emily Light '- Daughter of Erma, the Queen of Light *'Stacey Daylight '- Daughter of Daylight *'Savannah Sunlight '- Daughter of Sunlight *'Stella Starlight '- Daughter of Starlight *'Luna Moonlight '- Daughter of Moonlight *'Phoenix Firelight '- Daughter of Firelight *'Energy Electric '- Daughter of Electra *'Hazel Pokes' - Daughter of Sir Hokus of Pokes, the Yellow Night *'Paden Pun '- Son of Peter Pun *'Evirene Ev '- Daughter of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evrob Ev '- Son of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evroland Ev '- Son of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evanna Ev '- Daughter of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evedna Ev '- Daughter of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Charles China' - Son of the China Princess *'Chyna Joker' - Daughter of the China Joker Clown *'Bailey Bobbin' - Daughter of Betsy Bobbin *'Dagon Original '- Son of the Original Dragon *'Marek Muffin '- Son of Mr. Muffin of Bunbury *'Natalie Amee' - Daughter of Nimmie Amee *'Calynn Fyter '- Daughter of Captain Fyter, the Tin Soldier *'Raidon Bompadoo '- Son of Randywell Handywell Brandenburg Bompadoo, Prince of the Purple Mountains *'Robin Red' - Son of Reera the Red *'Brianna Braided '- Daughter of the Braided Man *'Warren Battles '- Son of Wantowin Battles, the Soldier with the Green Whiskers *'Adagio da Capo' - Daughter of Allegro da Capo, the Musicker *'Cadence da Capo '- Son of Allegro da Capo, the Musicker *'Abigail Soforth' - Daughter of Queen Ann Soforth *'Sarah Soforth' - Daughter of Princess Salye Soforth *'Shaelean Shaggy' - Daughter of the Shaggy Man *'Radley Gardener '- Son of the Royal Gardener of the Rose Kingdom *'Paisley Polychrome' - Daughter of Polychrome *'Skylar Fay' - Daughter of a Sleep Fay *'Knellie Knook' - Daughter of a Knook *'Lucas Elve '- Son of Flash, Prince of the Light Elves *'Lawrence and Rally Split '- Son(s) of Mr. Split *'Marilyn Doll' - Daughter of Dolly, the Queen of Merryland *'Mandeville Candy' - Son of the Candy Man *'Felix Kingcat '- Son of King Felis of the Valley of Pussycats *'Taylor Tabby '- Daughter of Mrs. Tabby of the Valley of Pussycats *'Macey Meweling' - Daughter of Mrs. Mewling of the Valley of Pussycats *'Mack Mewling '- Son of Mrs. Mewling of the Valley of Pussycats *'Samantha Snowball '- Daughter of Snowball of the Valley of Pussycats *'Daeva Purple '- Daughter of the Purple Dragon *'Bluebell Munchkin '- Daughter of a Munchkin from Munckin Town *'Glen Black '- Son of the Gloma, th e Black Queen Witch of the Black Forest *'Majesty Fieldmouse' - Daughter of the Queen of the Field Mice *'Chiara Crow' - Daughter of King Crow Students in Emerald City Middle School that are Going to Attend Emerald City High *'Simba Lion '- Son of the Cowardly Lion *'Cindy Bunn '- Daughter of Mr. Cinnamon Bunn of Bunbury *'Kristine Kalidah '- Daughter of the Kalidahs *'Evella Ev '- Daughter of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evring Ev '- Son of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evington Ev '- Son of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Evrose Ev '- Daughter of Evaldo, the King of the Land of Ev, and the Queen of Ev *'Brian Braided '- Son of the Braided Man *'Tessitura da Capo '- Daughter Allegro da Capo, the Musicker *'Sadie Soforth '- Daughter of Princess Salye Soforth *'Knancy Knook' - Daughter of a Knook *'Mabel Mewling '- Daughter of Mrs. Mewling of the Valley of Pussycats *'Azura Munchkin '- Daughter of a Munchkin from Munckin Town *'Shordan Shaggy '- Son of the Shaggy Man *'Gabe Green '- Son of the Green Maid Girl *'Jacey Jamb' - Daughter of Jellia Jamb Dormitories Classes *Fairytale English, Literature, & Writing *Creative Crafts and Arts *Building & General Archihexture *Magicmatics *Ozian Geografairy & History *Grimmnastics *Royal Studies *Throne Economics *Cauldronary Arts *Advanced Allusions and Cross-Cultural Reference *Anger Magicment *Beast Training & Care *Castle Design * Cooking Class-ic *Crownculus *Dance Class-ic *Environmental Magic *Experimental Fairy Math *Fashion Design *General Villainy *Geografairy *Grimmnastics *Hero Training *Heroics 101 *Hexonomics *History of Evil Spells * Throne Hexonomics * Kingdom Management * Kingdom Mismanagement * Magicology * Muse-ic Class * Poison Fruit Theory * Princess Design * Princessology *Science and Sorcery *Throne Economics * Track and Shield *Witchness Management *Woodshop Schedule Outline Hextracurricular Activities Track and Sheild *Kowaly Lion *Honey Tiger Band Practice *Caterina Glass *Oliver Unlucky *Johnathan Pumpkinhead *Evanna Ev *Everine Ev *Cameron Pipt *Roselyn Rinkitink *Lotus Tattypoo *Vixia Ix *Max Ix *Charles China *Natalie Amee *Adagio da Capo *Cadence da Capo *Fraid Scarecrow Choir *Lotus Tattypoo *Glorianne Goodwitch *Everine Ev *Evedna Ev *Ciana Bunn *Natalie Amee *Samantha Snowball *Bluebell Munchkin *Adagio da Capo *Cadence da Capo *Evroland Ev *Marilyn Doll Bookball *Keynan Gates *Kaleb Kalidah *Evrob Ev *Evroland Ev *Ross Rattlesnake *Mack Mewling *Glen Black Student Council *Glorianne Goodwitch *Humility Wogglebug *Emily Light *Evanna Ev *Vixia Ix Debate *Humility Wogglebug *Glorianne Goodwitch *Hazel Pokes Charmleading *Emily Light (Captain) *Stacey Daylight *Savannah Sunlight *Stella Starlight *Luna Moonlight *Phoenix Firelight *Energy Electric Hall Duty *Emerald Gates *Keynan Gates *Glorianne Goodwitch *Hazel Pokes *Tinka Tok *Warren Battles Swim Team *Ross Rattlesnake *Alphabet Sea-Serpent *Lotus Tattypoo Clubs Gardening Club *Radley Gardener *Johnathan Pumkinhead *Fraid Crow Category:Schools Category:Oz